


A Gentle Man's Touch

by virberos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ardyn Izunia, Eos at Peace AU, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Omega Original Female Character(s), Omegaverse, Vaginal Sex, condoms are important kids that's the lesson of this fic, mild bondage, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: When the beta secretary of Ardyn Lucis Caelum takes an uncharacteristic week off, Ardyn decides to investigate.





	A Gentle Man's Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699594) by [nimnox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox). 



“Now that is quite strange…” Ardyn mused, staring at a memo in his hands. It was from his lovely secretary, his lover and beta Cassandra Aurelia. 

 

_ Need the week off. Medical. Cassandra Aurelia _

 

He knew his secretary quite well. Cassandra Aurelia was never one to ask for too long off, even when he politely urged to her too. Normally her memos were much more elaborate than the very simple, perhaps even curt, memo he received today. Of course, there were many things that perplexed him about Cassandra. For one thing, her scent was particularly muted compared to other betas he knew. It was like her scent was smothered by a thick blanket. All he had to go on was her word (and he never had reason to doubt her word in the first place). She was always kind, albeit harsh on him and a constant worrywart for his safety and wellbeing. If she suddenly needed a week off for a medical reason of her own, something that she always worried about when it came to him, then...

 

“I suppose I won’t get answers worrying about it.” He said, sitting up. He wrote a memo to Regis, as curt as the memo from his own secretary, stating that he would be out for the rest of the day. He stood up and went to the door, taking his hat and coat, and left the room. Sending the memo on it’s way with a glaive he had passing familiarity with (Oriol or something like that?), he stepped out of the Citadel and into the sunshine.   

 

It was a cool autumn day, the sunlight doing little to warm up the cool in the air. He made his way down the streets of Insomnia, to a high-end apartment complex that he knew Cassandra lived in. She was married to her work as much as she was (metaphorically speaking) married to him. He smiled at the thought of a union with her. They were indeed lovers, as much as he was merciless with his teasing. Perhaps he could bring it up to her someday. As he approached the complex, he noted the deep orange leaves on the trees. Nature was limited in the city that never slept, restricted to parks and windowsill planters. He wondered if that was why Cassandra was so fond of their trips to Tenebrae, a nation that was the polar opposite of Insomnia. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked up to the door of his secretary.

 

“Cassandra!” He called as he knocked on the apartment door. When he was greeted with silence, he knocked again. He noticed a certain scent from the door, something sweet. “Cassandra! Please let me in! I’ve come to take care of you, since you seem to be ill.” Not that he actually knew if she was ill or not. All he had was her memo after all but he could only guess. When silence greeted him again, he sighed and pulled out the key to the apartment. She must be bedridden if she hadn’t come to answer the door. “I’m coming in!” He said, opening the door. Stepping inside and locking the door behind him, the first thing he noticed was a sweet scent that reminded him of rainfall in Tenebrae, the time they got caught in the rain and got soaked as a result. He chuckled at the memory as he pulled off his coat, hanging it on the wall. He set his hat on the coat and began to explore the cozy apartment. 

 

As he explored, he couldn’t help but notice the strong scent in the room. It was sweet, as he noticed earlier, but the sweetness underlied something...well, peculiar about it. A part of him, the Alpha inside, hungered for the source of the scent. After a pause in the hallway, he realized exactly what was so peculiar about this scent: It was the scent of an omega’s heat. And, last he checked, Cassandra was a beta. Either his lover was protecting an Omega from hungry Alphas (which was quite noble of her) or she was an Omega herself. As he came across the bedroom door, the scent practically radiating from the room beyond, he took a deep breath to steel himself. 

 

“Cassandra?” He asked, leaning into the door. “Are you well?”

 

“...no.” A soft voice, her voice, replied. 

 

“May I come in?” 

 

“I mean...I guess.” With that, Ardyn opened the door. Resting in a nest, hiding under one of his spare coats (which was quite cute, Ardyn admitted to himself), was his lover. She was clinging onto one of his scarves. Looking over to him, she let out a soft sigh. 

 

“My dear, whatever ails you?”

 

“Heat.” She said simply. He sat down next to her, a hand gently stroking her hair. She visibly shivered at the touch. 

 

“So you were an Omega this entire time.” He mused. “And why did you not tell me?” 

 

“Because...people don’t expect Omegas in positions of government or power. We’re supposed to be quiet and demure and barefoot with kids and I...I hate it!” She sniffled. “I didn’t want to be forced into such a life, I’m terrible with children, I wanted something more than...than that.” Ardyn glanced up, noticing the bedside table had bottles on it. “So I took heat suppressants, made myself the best damn secretary in all of Lucis-”

 

“A sentiment that I quite agree with.” Ardyn said with a playful hum. Cassandra chuckled.

 

“And then I got hired to be your secretary. And the past three years have been nothing but wonderful…” She sighed.

 

“And then the suppressants stopped working, I presume. And so you hid in your apartment because you didn’t want to be harrassed. Am I correct?” He asked. She nodded, leaning into his hand.  

 

“I’m sorry for the sudden call for the week off.”

 

“It is quite uncharacteristic of you, little dove.” He smiled. “To get you to take time off is like trying to corral a wild chocobo.” 

 

“Like the time you tried to tame a wild chocobo and got kicked in the chest?”

 

“...I thought it was going fine until the chocobo got spooked.” He said, looking away. “It seems that heat has not dulled your sharp tongue.” 

 

“What can I say? You walked into that one.” She laughed gently. He chuckled, looking to his coat still on her. 

 

“So, you kept one of my spare coats this entire time?” He asked. She blushed. 

 

“Well, your coats are just so warm. It’s nice when it’s really cold out.”

 

“And a scarf of mine?”

 

“...that I will admit I did steal.” She blushed. “When you were out in Galdin Quay with King Regis, I took one of your scarves because I missed you so much. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Oh no, a scarf, whatever shall I do without it?” He feigned concern about the ‘offending’ item of clothing, pulling at the scarf around his own neck. It was still ever so warm in the room. “Tie your wrists up? Have my wicked wicked way with you?” Cassandra blushed at the thought.

 

“I think it’s the heat talking but that sounds nice.” She admitted. “But only if you have a condom on.” 

 

“As you wish.” He hummed. “But I will ask for clarity’s sake: do you truly want me?” 

 

“You want my consent, you mean?” 

 

“Oh, if you must speak plainly, yes.” He pulled back his hand, earning a soft whine from her. 

 

“I do, Ardyn. Please, I just need...you.” She whispered. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her head. 

 

“Whatever you wish, little dove, is my command.” He whispered, his husky voice earning a soft whimper from her. “Now, where is the condom?” 

 

“Bedside table, in the drawer.” Cassandra jerked her head to the drawer. With a grin, Ardyn leaned down and kissed the needy Omega, earning a pleased whine from her. He pulled off the coat covering her, pulling back a little to look down at her. He noticed her baggy shirt, a cute chocobo emblazoned boldly on her chest.   

 

“Oh, that’s just adorable.” He hummed, nuzzling her neck with a purr. 

 

“T-Thank you?” She asked, surprised before a bite sent her into a moan. “A-Ardyn!” 

 

“Mnn, lovely.” He murmured, pressing kisses onto her neck and shoulder. “Shall I?” He paused, lips hovering the spot where neck and shoulder connected, a perfect spot to mark ‘his’ Omega. Cassandra, even addled by her heat, had to think about if she wanted him to bite, to claim, to mark as  _ his _ .

 

“Do you...really want me as your Omega?” She asked, her voice soft. 

 

“I was thinking about asking you the same.” He replied. “For my answer is yes.” 

 

“T-Then bite.” Her breath hitched from anticipation.

 

“With pleasure.” He murmured before sinking his teeth into the skin. Cassandra gasped, pleasuring washing over her like a wave. Her nails dug into Ardyn’s shirt, trembling underneath him. When he pulled back, Cassandra let out the breath she was holding. “Oh dear, it seems I’ve made a mess of you.” 

 

“You’ll be doing more of that, Ardyn, my Alpha.” She panted. Her hand reached up to work on undoing his button-up shirt. He smiled, taking her hands.

 

“Now now, patience my dear.” He gently scolded, taking the scarf that she had ‘stolen’ from him and tying her wrists up. She let out a whine.

 

“You’re absolutely cruel.” She whined. He chuckled and finished undoing his shirt. He reached over into the bedside drawer, quickly finding the condom she requested. “The opposite of a gentleman.”

 

“Oh, now that just wounds me.” He said, pulling off his pants. Getting the condom on, he looked down at her. “But look at you, so willing and ready for me.” He reached down and stroked her soaking entrance, noticing her lack of panties. Probably to prevent them from being ruined by her slickness but he was not going to pass up the opportunity to tease her. “In more ways that one, I see.” He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her. Her body accepted him so easily, as if they were meant to be. Cassandra let out a moan of pleasure.

 

“A-Ardyn!” Oh how that sent a shiver through the chancellor of Lucis. He bit his lip, his amber gaze looking down at his needy, heat-struck Omega, marked by him. Everyone who saw that would know that she was his and his alone. The Alpha in him hungered to take her then and there but he needed to be as patient as he was asking of her. His hand reached down to stroke her hair, the Omega leaning into his hand. How adorable, he thought. He began to move, earning a moan from her. 

 

“Cassandra, perfect little dove…” He murmured as he thrust into her. She writhed underneath him, moaning out his name and taking the name of the Astrals in vain. He grinned as he continued to move, watching her expressions of pleasure and satisfaction as he moved. He leaned forward to kiss her, groaning softly as he used the new position to seek that sweet spot of hers.

 

“Mnnf...Ardynnn…please, hold me, knot me, make me yours…” Her breathless voice pleaded. Oh how could he say no to such a request?

 

“Call for me, Cassandra. Tell everyone who is your Alpha.” He pulled back to whisper out his command. He didn’t care, he thrived on the attention of others and how easily it was to play with the tabloids. Let them hear. 

 

“Ah...Ar...Ardyn!” She cried out, trembling in her orgasm. He pushed into her, knotting her. She wrapped her legs around his midsection, clenching hard and trying to get every drop out of him (or she would’ve, had it not for the condom). He carefully laid down on his side, keeping mind of the knot keeping them connected. He undid the scarf holding her wrists together. 

 

“Did my little dove enjoy herself?” He asked, stroking her hair. She nodded sleepily. “Oh, how cute, I tired you out.” He chuckled, holding her close to him. “Well, I did tell him I would be out for the day.”

 

“For me?” She asked softly. 

 

“Of course. For all of my teasing, you are...indispensable. No matter if who you are.” He kissed her head. “How does a future child sound, my little dove?”

 

“Mnn...I’ll consider it. But only if you help raise them.” 

 

“Now why would I not be involved in the raising of my own child?”

 

“Horror stories are horror stories for a reason, Ardyn.” Cassandra said. “There’s tales of little Omegas being left at orphanages because they weren’t the Alpha someone expected.” 

 

“How awful. You have my word, Cassandra.”

 

“Good.” She yawned. “Now we rest. I imagine King Regis will have questions for us.”

 

“I will deal with him, my dove. But for now, we rest.”


End file.
